Avengers New Challenge: Monster Hunting
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Cyrena is here to teach Avengers how to hunt monsters that no one though was ever though exsited. Demons, Vampires, Succubus, Werewolves, Gorgons, and everything one mistake could kill you. There is something in the shadows watching, waiting, plotting, and here to rid the world of heros and hunters. Who is this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**No one's pov**

Fury had called the AVengers and Loki for a meeting "Fury what is it this time" Tony said aka Ironman "What do you mortals want" Loki sneered "HELLO BROTHER" Thor thundered "QUIET" Natasha aka Black Window said "THank you Agent" Fury said "You are all here to see a special guest who will train you to deal with eniemies far greater than anything you have ever seen with greatest pleasure I introduce the best monster hunter" Then a woman about 23 years old appeared from the shadows behind Fury, She had long black hair and green eyes and she was wearing a black crop top with a black leather crop jacket with knee length shorts with brown combat boots and to finish off her look was a long golden chain with a golden and ruby cross and lastly weapon holder that has a katannas, daggers (some that glows brightly and some that glows with black and red, pistols (one with regular bullets and one other with steel, copper, iron bullets), steel greataxe, crossbow, 2 whips, gloves with some long sharo claws, some tubes filled with odd colors, and lastly a flame thrower, She also had a big blue duffle bag and a leather strap bag pack with that outfit making Steve aka Captain America blush "Hello I'm Cyrena Wolf 5 star monster hunter rank 89" Cyrena said "Hello Gorgesus I'm Tony" Tony winked Cyrena rolled her eyes before taking out a crossbow pointed at his forehead "Listen here if you keep this up your going to die not form me but from female vampires, succubus, gorgdon, werewolf, potianak, Empusa, evil man eating goddess like Empusa, Lamia, Sirens, Dziwozona, Lilith, dark angels, demons, Link, Sphinx, Evil centaurs, and more creatures that will rip you to pieces" Cyrena said "O-o-okay" Tony said backing away "I think we will be great friends I'm Natasha" Natasha says with Fury smirking in the background "Agreed now Fury asked me to train his band of tight wearing idiots not counting Natasha to become monster hunters" Cyrena said "Hey I'm not a idiot" Tony said "Says the one who flirts with every woman in sights you'll be killed from every female monsters ever if you don't shut up" Cyrena remarked "I like this Misguardian woman" Loki remarked "Thanks you must Loki god of mischief and lies" Cyrena said "HELLO LADY CYRENA I'M THOR GOD OF THUNDER" Thor said "Hello I'm Steve Rodgers" Steve said kissing Cyrena's hand "Clint Barton" Clint said "Hey I'm Pietro" Pietro said bouncing up and down "I'm Loki as you know" Loki said doing the same gesture as Steve "I'm Wanda" Wanda said smiling "Hello I'm Dr. Bruce Banner" Bruce said smiling "Bucky" "I'm Sam aka Falcon" Sam said Cyrena nodded "Now we need to give you anti poessed tattoos don't worry it will not hurt it will hurt alot" Cyrena said before putting a tattoo strip with a red and gold dragon on it on Tony "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tony screamed falling to his knees, then she put on on Thor making him whimper (His dragon tattoo was silver and red), then to Steve who yelped and shivered (His was blue, red, and white), then to Bucky who fell to one knee (His was black and silver), then to Natasha who gritted her teeth (Her is red and black), then to Loki who flinched (His was green and black), then to Wanda who jumped (Hers is red), then to Pietro who ran around in circle (His was blue and silver), then to Bruce who started to turn to Hulk who just sat there looking at Cyrena "Hello Hulk are you okay do you want some food" Cyrena said with everyone backing away slighty "HULK LIKE FOOD HULK LIKE CYRENA" Hulk said then Cyrena went to get some giant donut and gave it to Hulk "HULK LIKE DONUTS" Hulk said taking bite out of the donut "H-h-how" Tony said "By being calm" Cyrena said then Hulk punched Tony "HULK NO LIKE TIN MAN" Hulk said "Hulk its okay Tin man is harmless" Cyrena cooed Hulk just sat there eating the donut, then Cyrena put the tattoo on Fury who flinched (His was pure black and no its not racist it's ment for his outfit) "Alright now that we got that done any questions about monster huntign or monsters" Cyrena said then Hulk turned to Bruce "...Why do I have a giant donut did the other guy do anything" Bruce said in fear "No and Cyrena gave you the donut to calm Hulk down" Clint said "Which was awesome" Tony said "I got a question why did Director Fury say rank 89" Natasha said with a quirked eyebrow "Well the higher the rank you are more monsters you can take on you see each monster has a rank like the hell hound is a rank 3 only a rank 3 and higher are allowed to take on a said monster also how to rank up is based on the number of monsters you kill like if you kill 10 you rank up to 2 and I have killed 8,900 monsters 100 more till I rank up to 90" Cyrena explained "So were rank 1" Sam said Cyrena nodded "How do you know if you rank up" Bucky questioned "Well there is a monster hunting council and 10 grand hunters which I'm 2 out of the 10 grand hunters the first one is my grandpa, the monster hunting council or MHC has cameras where there are monster sightings or hints and keeps track of every hunters kills if they rank up the council sends them a letter saying they have and give them a list of monsters they can kill and there weakness" Cyrena said "If the monsters in myths exsit do angels, gods, and goddess and others" Steve asked "Yes they doo all of them" Cyrena said "LADY CYRENA CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT THE MONSTERS" Thor said (well yelled) "Sure come here" Cyrena said

They gathered around the living room "I'll tell you about the gorgons first they are only 3 in the world Stheno, Euryale and Medusa they are beatiful but very dangerous if you look in their eyes you turn to stone your probaly wondering how Medusa is alive since Persesus killed her and sliced her head off and such well Stheno and Euryale was so enraged they went on a rampage and did a reincarnation spell which bought Medusa back form the dead but they had to sacrifice 50 people and to give up their imortality so those three can be killed also how they came to be gorgons, Medusa was a very vain person and a priest of Athena's temple people said she was more smarter and pretty then Athena so Athena went to earth in a old woman disguise and went to Medusa and asked her about and Medusa gloated that she was better then the gods Athena became enraged and turned to her goddess form Medusa was frighten and backed away saying she was sorry before she became enraged asell, and screamed at Athena on how dare she trick her then Athena cursed Medusa and her sisters that they will become ugly as they are vain, The girls were so disgusted and horrified with there looks they ran away from there home and hid away from humanity" Cyrena finished her story "Wow" Tony said "Can you tell us another one" Steve said "Sure I'll tell you about the succubus they are beatiful woman demons who seduce man to have sexual activity-" Cyrena was interupted by Tony "Damn I want a succubus" "You idiot after the succubus has sexual activity they suck the soul of their lover also the succubus are mistresses of demons" "nevermind then" Tony said "I-i-i-i" Steve said blushing alot "LADY CYRENA I HAVE A QUESTION" "yes Thor" "WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY WEAPONS" Thor said "They are to a different monster and i like weapons" Cyrena answered "So Lady Cyrena when will we get to kill a monster" Loki said "Maybe we should start with you" Tony joked hurt flashed in Loki eyes "Tony be quiet Loki is not a monster even if he is Juton" Cyrena defended "BROTHER ANTHONY FEEL MY RAGE FOR INSULTING MY BROTHER" Thor said in rage Mijohr smashed through the wall to Thor's hand then Tony ran with Thor chasing him before lighting struck Tony thne Thor walked back "Don't worry Loki you aren't close to be a monster your misunderstood" Cyrena said smiling before kissing Loki on the cheek making him blush 'No one has ever been so nice to me other than Thor...and Frigga' Loki thought smiling a little himself "Now any other questions" Cyrena said "Maybe later now can we train I'm so excited" Clint and Pietro said excitely.

Fury just smirked and laughting silently when Tony was strucked with ligthing "Right now go begin your training" Fury said "Now lets go" Cyrena said taking The Avengers (Loki counts) to the training room "We must perfect the aim, agility, strength, and such because one mistake can be your last breathe you must make every move count you can't waste time or hesitate especially with Nightmares" Cyrena said each avenger was lined up side to side "What is a Nightmare" Natasha questioned "Nightmares are able to take forms from your fears and nightmares then when your shaking in fear they would eat your fears leaving you in a dazed state before eating your flesh you can't let fear take over your body or its your downfall for the first part of the training in to conquer your fear Wanda use your powers for this please" Cyrena said "Okay if that is alright with your guys" Wanda said the avengers nodded "Okay we will start with Tony or Ironass" Cyrena said smirking Wanda put her hands close together forming a red ball of energy then a red line was going to Tony's forehead making Tony go into a daze then a white screen "We will see Tony's nightmares through this screen" Cyrena said "JARVIS please record this" Clint said "Of course " JARVIS said filming the scene

 **Tony's pov**

I saw...my Dad looking at me with anger, disgust, and disappointed "You disgust me your not my son" Dad said then I saw my Mom next to him "I'm so disappointed son" Mom said before showing them when they died in the car crash "YOU COULD HAVE SAVE US" Both of them say I felt some wetness on my cheeks. Then it showed me when I was in 7 in 2 grade I was in front of my old crush Whitney White "You think I loved you your disgusting and a total loser you could never be with me" Whitney said with her friends laughting in the background, Then it panned to my beloved dog dying more tears fell down my cheek "It will be okay boy Ace it's going it be okay" I said, then in panned to my first failed mission "Your a disapointment" the shadows yelled, then it went to the Avengers, Pepper, Nick and Cyrena looking at me with disgust

"YOUR A MANWHORE" Cyrena yelled

"YOUR A MONSTER" Loki yelled

"I'M NOT YOUR SCIENCE BRO" Bruce yelled before turning into Hulk

"HULK HATE IRONASS" Hulk screamed

"YOUR A DISGRACE TO SHEILD" Natasha yelled

"YOUR WORSE THAN MY MENTORS" Clint yelled

"YOUR AS SNEAKY AND DISGUSTING AS ASGARDIAN CRIMIALS" Thor yelled

"HOW CAN YOU BE MY MENTOR YOUR THE WORST HERO I HAVE EVER SEEN" Sam yelled

"YOUR WORST THEN THE CRIMES I COMMITED" Bucky yelled

"YOUR A DISGRACE TO AMERICA YOUR WORST THEN HITLER" Steve said (sorry I know hitler can eb a touchy subject with some I'm trying to do insults that would fit with them)

"HE IS WORST THAN OUR FATHER MAGNETO" Wanda and Pietro yelled

"TO THINK I COULD LOVE YOU YOU DISGUST ME I HATE YOU I DESPISE YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE" Pepper screamed

"YOUR A LAZY ASS YOUR NO HERO YOUR A DRUNK SERX CRAZED TINMAN WHO CAN'T KEEP HIS PANTS TO HIMSELF WHY DID I PICK YOU FOR A AVENGER IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I HAVE EVER MADE" Nick yelled

Then finally everyone was there screaming insults at me staring at me with anger and disgust

I cried over and over again falling to me my knees

 **No one's pov**

Tony snapped from his gaze with tears covering his cheeks he wimpers "Tony" Cyrena said in concern "It's alright" Cyerna said soothing Tony with everyone patting his back Cyrena coughed "Alright remember don't let your fears take over" "Why don't you go" Clint suggested everyone looking at Cyrena "Okay but I won't deny there might be a tear or two but for you it might be waterworks" Cyrena said sighing

* * *

DUH DUH DUH what is Cyrena's fear and oh my Tony's fear was yeshhhh anyway what do you think are the other avenger's fear and Cyrena's post it down in the reviews bye~Lunar

(Yeah I changed my username)


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
